<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Penguin Special by DwarvenBeardSpores</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327991">Penguin Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores'>DwarvenBeardSpores</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Animal Transformation, Costumes, Episode 171 - The Bow Bar, Fluff, Food, Other, Party, Penguins, VERY slight hand feeding bc I gotta be on brand, bartending, mentions of body-swapping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Oscar Wilde is pleasantly tipsy and feeling more capable than he has in what seems like years when he is approached by a penguin.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom &amp; Oscar Wilde, Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Oscar Wilde, hints of cel/zolf/wilde if you're looking for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Penguin Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/gifts">HoloXam</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Helllooooooo this is a gift for Holo, good fluffy celebration things and much love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oscar Wilde is pleasantly tipsy and feeling more capable than he has in what seems like years when he is approached by a penguin. The penguin is tall enough to poke their beak over the top of his makeshift bar and blink at him with dark eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Cel," he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The penguin trills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans in, one arm on the bar, careful not to crush his costume. Dressing as the ship has been somewhat cumbersome, but it's amazing how the old motions come back when one is in the atmosphere of a party. Even a sorry-you're-in-a-new-body-please-don't-break sort of party.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hm. His life has gotten incredibly strange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What can I do for you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eeh-ehh-ehh!" says Cel, bouncing slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmmhmm." He's going to take that as they want a drink. That's what he's here for, after all. He pulls up a fresh glass and raises an eyebrow as he looks them over. "Now, I know what kind of drinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cel</span>
  </em>
  <span> likes, but what would a </span>
  <em>
    <span>penguin </span>
  </em>
  <span>like?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penguins are not meant to shrug, but Cel makes an eager gesture that conveys more-or-less the same intention. Hmm. Whatever they want, it should be complicated, so perhaps he'll just go on instinct. And he might have been very clever and put a few jars back here… oh, he did. Very good, Wilde. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches for the gin, then almost drops it as Meerk-in-Barnes starts up on the drums again. He winces and turns it into an amused eyebrow. Cel flaps back, and in the moments before Natun-in-Carter chases Meerk off, Wilde is just drunk enough to indulge in a few thoughts about their choice of party, er, outfit. Wilde dressing as </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Vengeance </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been an amusing attempt to tease Cel and Earhart and Zolf all at once, but Cel quite possibly has him beat in quality. They're round and soft with a scruff of feathers on their neck that looks like it would be unfairly delightful to press his face into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't say any of this aloud, and hides his sigh behind years of practice. What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>say, when he can hear himself again, is, "would you like to know something?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cel bobs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is largely all thanks to you." He gestures with a bottle of grog, indicating the bar, the party, the pink-faced Zolf in a suit too long and too narrow for him, watching the two of them with some type of look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cel tilts their head questioningly and chirps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You offered to teach me-- mmm." He turns the bottle in his hands. "These are the potions I'm used to. You can get a lot out of someone by handing them their favorite drink."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bobbing resumes. Wilde would say </span>
  <em>
    <span>intrigued. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Perhaps he'll offer to give </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>a lesson in drinks one of these days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd thought the social arts had well and truly gone out of fashion." He sighs. "But, here? Well." He gestures. He has not seen so much goodwill in one place in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>long time. And there's something earnest about his current company that the old socialites and officials had never even come close to touching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," he says, and slides a glass across the bar to distract Cel from thinking about the gratitude too deeply. "Oh. And the garnish." He reaches for the jar under the counter. Into the glass of gin and grog, citrus and mint and weird mystery spice, he drops a single pickled herring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Penguin special." He winks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cel squawks loudly, and their eyes shine as they try to get their beak inside the glass. It is not a cup meant for birds, and they mostly scrape along the edges. Before Wilde can do something as ludicrous as offering to pour it into their mouth, they manage to wedge the opening of the glass in their beak, and tip their head back to gulp down the contents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They set the cup down awkwardly and trill, revealing an oddly spiky tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilde laughs. "I'll take that as a success, then." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cel flaps and nods. "Eeeeeeh!" They eye the jar of herring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah," Wilde teases. "I can see it was really my expert drink mixing that won you over." Before Cel can protest or disclaim in penguin, he pulls out another herring and places it on Cel's tongue. They swallow, and he pats their head (they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>soft).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bar shakes as a spiked, rolling paladin hurtles in, whooping with delight. "Hi Wilde!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Azu." Wilde says. "Now Cel, perhaps you should get back to the party while I see about finding Azu something appropriate for a kobold body." Orcish moonshine would likely be a problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eeh-</span>
  <em>
    <span>eeh</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Cel looks him over with clever eyes, and does some kind of satisfied bounce before waddling off in the direction of Zolf and Driaak, who are staring awkwardly at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilde reaches for a fresh glass for Azu. Yes. He'll take this as a success all around.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought. </p>
<p>You can also find me on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores and twitter as @beardspores. </p>
<p>(Fun fact, I was ABSOLUTELY imagining Lydia's Mr Squeakington noises all through writing Cel's bits lol)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>